


Любовь

by Lala_Sara



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Other, Prophetic Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Любовь

Что сердце зовёт домом  
Что лежит под плотью  
Что глубже бездны  
Лю Шен CY 7983  
(What heart calls home  
What lies beneath flesh  
What is deeper than abyss  
Lu Shen CY 7983)

Часть 1. Что сердце зовёт домом

Умный избежит ошибки.  
Мудрый смело вступит с ней в бой.  
Рандо ран Ван "Восхождения" AFC 106

Я почти не сплю, но когда засыпаю, мне снится один и тот же сон. Моя родная планета. Моя детская площадка. Тогда я сделала свою первую ошибку. Миллиарды жизней за одну. Я училась ответственности по колено в крови. Но учиться никогда не поздно. Ну и что, что моя тренировочная площадка теперь - целый мир? Я уже почти не ребёнок, и у меня самые лучшие учителя. Хрупкие, но такие отважные. Бравые оловянные солдатики, яркие кристаллики моей души. Все ошибки, что я совершала и буду совершать, я посвящаю моей любви к вам.  
Транс Джемини

***  
\- У меня есть одна мысль... - неуверенно пробормотала сиреневая на очередном осмотре.  
\- Давай свою мысль. У меня тоже есть мысль. Сколько мне осталось?  
\- Совсем немного... Харпер...  
\- Ну не тяни себя за хвост... извини. В общем, что там у тебя за мысль, - я стал раздражительный, это точно. А вы бы не стали раздражительными с личинками магогов в животе? И почему я не суперчеловек, как Тир, почему я никогда не уделял внимания физической силе и выносливости? Почему я такой ничтожный хлюпик? Да, гений, но я сейчас бы отдал все свои мозги только за возможность пережить операцию по извлечению этих паразитов, как это сделал Тир.  
\- Сразу предупреждаю - тебе не понравится эта идея. Личинки магогов не поддаются большинству известных облучений, только таким, от которых вместе с ними погибнешь и ты...  
\- Ты это уже говорила, дальше.  
\- Но есть один вид лучей... Который не убьёт и не ослабит ни их, ни тебя...  
\- Тогда какой в них смысл?  
\- Погоди, я ещё не договорила. Под этим излучением живые клетки... Харпер, я не могу объяснить, как это происходит, я сама ничего не понимаю...  
\- Объясни не как это происходит, а что произойдёт, - иногда я начинаю сомневаться в умственных способностях народца, поклонявшегося сиреневым богам...  
\- Ты избавишься от личинок.  
\- Но?.. - Разумеется, если бы не существенные "но", Транс бы так не мямлила.  
\- Тебе придётся их родить.  
\- Что? - у хвоста... бывшей хвостатой завих мозгов, что ли?  
\- Доносить и родить.  
\- Ты что, хочешь сделать меня мамашей шестерых очаровательных магогиков?  
\- Ну, что-то в этом роде.  
\- Объясни всё-таки "как", ибо я ничего не понял.  
\- Личинки магогов, приобретя у тебя определённый набор хромосом, когда проснутся, не станут тебя пожирать. Хотя кормить их тебе придётся... Как любой маме своих ещё не рожденных детей.  
\- То есть мне в натуре придётся их *вынашивать*?!  
\- Вряд ли мне удастся таким образом ослабить их защитную реакцию на вторжение, поэтому удалить я их и в этом случае не смогу. Придётся донашивать.  
\- И избавиться я от них смогу только "родив"?  
\- Вот именно... Слушай, я говорила, что тебе эта идея не понравится.  
\- Ну почему... Всегда мечтал стать матерью-героиней... Только тогда давай сразу пригласим Преподобного, пусть будет ЭТИМ УБЛЮДКАМ ПРИЁМНЫМ ПАПАШЕЙ!  
Она развернулась и ушла. Поджала губы и ушла. А у меня просто истерика. Что мне, в моём положении, уже и истерики нельзя устраивать?  
\- Транс! Транс, ну не дуйся, я пошутил!  
***  
\- Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, - Бем снова берёт моё лицо в свои лапы, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. Странно, как успокаивающе действует его беспокойство за меня. - Сколько раз ты принимал лекарство сегодня?  
\- Только что второй. Я больше не буду глотать его каждые пять минут, я учусь на своих ошибках, Бем, - когда-то за подобный жест я бы ему врезал, а сейчас мне это даже приятно. Лапы мягкие, хотя и вонючие - неистребимое магогское амбре.  
\- Ты был у Транс? У вас сегодня осмотр, - он отпустил моё лицо, но всё также заглядывает в глаза. Последнее время он носится со мной, как с маленьким ребёнком.  
\- Об этом я бы и хотел с тобой поговорить, - перепады настроения с истеричного на чересчур серьёзное стали уже привычными. Это два настроения, которые у меня всё ещё остались.  
\- Я слушаю тебя. Ты знаешь, что я сделаю для тебя всё, что понадобится. Если тебе нужна моя жизнь - я с радостью отдам её.  
\- Ты уже спас меня два раза за последний месяц, и так уже перебор.  
\- Я предпочёл бы умереть за тебя, нежели убивать снова... - чёртов магог со своими дурацкими религиозными принципами!  
\- Да, иногда я тоже жалею, что ты не оставил меня там подыхать, - ах да, у меня ещё осталась ирония. - Но не сейчас. У Транс появилась мысль. Только она почему-то никому не нравится. Хотя, не знаю пока насчёт тебя. Как ты отнесёшься к шестерым приёмным детям? Вижу, не понимаешь. Ладно, план таков - она комбинирует генетический код меня, Шеймуса Желязны Харпера, и наших милых деток, - я погладил по своему животу. - Тогда они станут как бы моими родными, и не станут кушать свою мамочку. В буквальном смысле. Хотя шестеро голодных магогиков и для молодой мамаши не подарочек. Когда моя мама была беременна одним мной, она заработала себе рахит. От одной этой перспективы меня начинает тошнить. Впрочем, скоро меня начнёт тошнить по-настоящему.  
\- Значит вместо того, чтобы просто поедать тебя изнутри, личинки будут кормиться тем, что твой организм сам им выделит?  
\- Какой догадливый. Да, Транс научит их тому, чему магоги не научились за свою миллионнолетнюю эволюцию - половому размножению. Что доказывает, что мы стоим на более высокой ступени развития.  
\- Харпер, ты серьёзно подумал над этим?  
\- Вообще-то я ещё в раздумьях. Ради чего я к тебе и припёрся.  
\- Если личинки магогов получат твой генетический код, ты... получишь их...  
Почему я не подумал об этом сразу? Неудивительно, что Транс так мямлила... Да вынашивание магогов по сравнению с этим просто пустяк. Выносил - и пошёл дальше. Но самому - навсегда - становиться, пусть даже немного, но - магогом?  
\- В общем, тема закрыта. Пойду, подумаю о том, о чём я думал перед тем, как Транс мне мозги прокомпостировала...  
\- Но эти изменения могут не затронуть внешности, но быть полезными, - нет, он издевается или что? - У магогов есть и полезные гены...  
\- Бем, ты серьёзно, или мне просто послышалось?  
\- Прости, Харпер... Но если есть возможность, не стоит отвергать её без детального обсуждения, - я когда-нибудь говорил себе, что Бем - единственный магог, которого я иногда не воспринимаю как магога? Или наоборот, ловлю себя на том, что пытаюсь поговорить с "диким" магогом, как будто это Бем. Он меня совсем запутал.  
\- Ладно, я подумаю. Обещаю, что мы обсудим это с Транс, детально, и я подумаю.  
\- Мне лучше пойти с тобой. Я могу пригодиться в обсуждении.  
\- Да, разумеется, Бем, - уж куда уж я от тебя денусь...  
***  
\- Возможно, будет затронута та же репродуктивная система, но на каком уровне и каким образом...  
\- Это что, я буду размножаться как магог, что ли? - от одной мысли дурно стало. - Всё, я пошёл, - Преподобный поймал меня за шкирку и усадил обратно в кресло.  
\- Не совсем... Это будет гибрид... В какой степени - покажет только время.  
\- Одно хлеще другого. Но на внешности это не отразится?  
\- Нет, шерстью ты не покроешься, и пальцы у тебя не срастутся.  
\- Если это затронет репродуктивную систему, я хотел бы знать... - а, чего я стесняюсь перед магогом и неизвестным науке видом... - Член у меня не отвалится? И не превратится в то, что заменяет магогам их половые органы?  
\- Яйценос, - услужливо подсказал Бем. Спасибо. Мне повезло - когда в меня тыкали этой штукой, я был без сознания. Но теперь мне почему-то жутко захотелось разглядеть это чудо магогской эволюции, скрытое у них где-то под шерстью. Какие отвратительные вещи лезут в голову, хочется самому себе бошку проломить за такое.  
\- Не знаю...  
\- Когда ты говоришь "не знаю", мне хочется сразу помереть, чтоб не мучиться.  
\- Прости, Харпер...  
\- И перестаньте все передо мной извиняться! Я ещё пока не совсем помер. На похоронах будете извиняться. Потому что будет за что. Мне просто трудно отказаться от мысли о семье и детях. Нормальных детях. А не помеси с магогом. Транс, а ты не сможешь после того, как они... родятся, поменять наши генетические коды обратно?  
\- Нет, пройдёт слишком много времени, изменения уже будет невозможно вычленить.  
\- Кстати, а как я их рожать-то буду, собственно? - сколько всё-таки хороших мыслей возникает в процессе детального обсуждения, Преподобный был прав.  
\- Когда они дорастут до определённой массы и будут готовы выйти, они либо найдут путь сами, либо мы сделаем кесарево сечение.  
\- Лучше уж кесарево. У меня вряд ли найдётся в организме естественная дырка соответствующего размера. И я не хочу, чтобы во мне появилось шесть искусственных. Я с самого начала был против.  
\- Так ты решил? - Бем по-моему сам не знает, то ли он этого хочет, то ли нет. Мне было бы как-то легче, если бы хотя бы он определился.  
\- Как скажете, так и будет, - вот, так-то лучше, свалить с себя всю ответственность. - А вообще лучше устроить общее голосование. А то вдруг кому-нибудь не понравится.  
\- По-моему в этом вопросе тебе решать, - Транс тоже не хочет брать на себя такую ответственность. Предательница.  
***  
\- Ну, уже, что ли? - процедура облучения была практически незаметной.  
\- Да, Харпер, можешь вставать.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Можешь посмотреть, - и Транс придвинула ко мне экран, через который я последнее время с мазохистическим удовольствием рассматривал своих палачей.  
\- Они изменились. А я?  
\- Мне понадобится время на обследование. Но уже сейчас я могу сказать, что всё получилось.  
\- Да уж надеюсь, что участь Тиамы меня минует... - Бем при этих словах схватился за свой амулет. - Кстати, Преподобный, может, расскажешь мне, что там произошло? У меня смутное ощущение, что это как-то связано с моим случаем.  
\- Мои дети...  
\- Это правда, что она... изнасиловала тебя?  
\- Я никогда добровольно никого...  
\- Если честно, сейчас я бы предпочёл, чтобы это были твои дети. Я бы чувствовал себя как-то более... комфортно... - и что за сентиментальность на меня иногда нападает? Самому от себя тошно. Так, проглотить комок в горле и обратить это в шутку. Пусть лучше думают, что у меня плохое чувство юмора, чем... чем что?  
***  
Меня тошнит по утрам. Токсикоз. Не то, чтобы до этого мне было лучше, но теперь от шевеления в своём животе я уже не так сильно загибаюсь - оно конечно неудобно, когда тебя пинают по кишкам, но боли больше нет. Что я не могу понять - какие изменения в моём организме вызваны моей "беременностью", а какие - изменением в хромосомном наборе. Теперь я единственный в мире Харпер-Магог, и надеюсь, что мои изменения будут не настолько катастрофическими, как у Брандл-Мухи... Вчера у меня исчез нюх.  
\- Это? - Транс сунула мне под нос какую-то вонючую палочку.  
\- Чую-чую, - отмахнулся я.  
\- А так? - палочка была отодвинута, и в комнате запахло чем-то более приятным.  
\- Чую.  
\- Пойдём от обратного - с чего ты решил, что у тебя исчез нюх?  
\- Хм... А это имеет смысл...  
\- Харпер?  
\- Я подумал, что лишился носа, когда Бем перестал пахнуть...  
\- Это изменения в твоей генетике, - подтвердила она мои опасения.  
\- Надеюсь, это не означает, что я теперь пахну магогом?  
\- Можешь мне поверить, что запах магога не настолько противный.  
\- Это ты так говоришь. А что скажут цыпочки?  
\- А что скажут цыпочки? - какие мы реалистки, что мне, и помечтать теперь что ли нельзя?  
В общем, пока дальше не зашло. Член не отвалился и не превратился в этот самый... яйценос... Так и подмывает попросить Преподобного показать сие орудие труда...  
\- Харпер, яйценос спрятан в теле, и его можно увидеть только за работой. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я инфицировал тебя ещё?  
\- Да, больше шестерых я не потяну... Но на будущее надо будет запомнить...  
\- Иногда твои шутки меня пугают...  
Они меня и самого пугают. Учитывая, что они не такие уж и шутки...  
***  
Мне приснился вышеназванный процесс... Чем это отличалось от обычных кошмаров, которые меня преследовали с тех пор, как это произошло? Там присутствовал Бем. И это не был такой уж и кошмар... Я пугаю себя всё больше. Сегодня шарахался от Бема, как будто он в чём-то виноват.  
***  
Мне становится трудно двигаться - живот вырос на глазах. Мой секстет вот-вот появится на свет. Всё оказалось быстрей, чем я думал. Но Транс всё ещё мотает головой - слишком рано пытаться извлекать их, они не проявляют никакого желания выходить из меня. Меня кормят на убой, тошнота уже прошла. Мне то хочется чего-то определённого, то всякое вкусоощущение пропадает напрочь, и я могу съесть такое попурри, от одного вида которого в нормальном состоянии меня бы вытошнило.  
Работать практически не могу. Транс держит меня, как она выразилась, на сохранении - перепады давления уже вызвали пару обмороков. Мама, роди меня обратно, теперь я понимаю, что ты пережила. Если случится какой-нибудь катаклизм, а это Андромеда, если вы помните... то от меня будет совсем мало толку. Дилан приказал вообще меня не трогать, но отберите у трудоголика отвёртку...  
***  
Сегодня я наконец позволил Бему подойти ближе, чем на три метра, впрочем, выхода у меня не было - я падал в обморок. Очнулся в пушистых объятьях. И меня снова повело. Бем на руках отнёс меня в каюту, из которой я сбежал. Положил аккуратно на кровать и собрался уходить, но я схватил его за руку и заставил лечь рядом. Зарывшись в пушистое месиво, заснул так спокойно и сладко, как никогда в жизни не спал. Проснувшись, решил, что это было инициировано изменениями, вызванными беременностью и гибридизацией с магогом. Чтобы не чувствовать себя таким извращенцем. А, кого я обманываю...  
\- Бем? - спросил я, когда тот открыл глаза - возможно, он тоже спал? Или медитировал... Только тут я понял, что скорее всего он чувствовал - это ведь всё равно, что спать в обнимку с окороком... - Ты в порядке?  
\- Харпер... - голос более хриплый, чем обычно.  
\- Прости, что... Тебе, наверное, неудобно... Или неловко...  
\- Нет, Харпер, всё нормально. Ты... Я рад, что пригодился.  
\- Да, по крайней мере, на тебе можно спать - ты мягкий, - довольно потянулся я. - Тебе правда не сложно? У тебя, наверное, дела, я могу отпустить тебя.  
\- Нет, - испугался он. - Здесь я сейчас нужней. Если конечно...  
\- Ты мне нужен, - вцепился я в него, как испорченный ребёнок в мягкую игрушку - иногда, наедине, можно и пооткровенничать. - Магоги испытывают сексуальное влечение? Или что-нибудь вроде того...  
Признаться, я спросил это по двум взаимоисключающим причинам: а) я хотел узнать, действительно ли я не доставил Бему серьёзных хлопот своим странным поведением и б) я не хотел остаться в нахлынувшей на меня горячке один. Я знаю, это переизбыток гормонов и всё такое... И я переживу это, нужно только повежливей выпроводить Бема...  
\- В некотором роде мы испытываем сексуальное возбуждение во время акта размножения. И при нормальных условиях магоги выбирают носителей своих личинок по каким-то индивидуальным предпочтениям...  
\- Если бы ты мог сделать это без риска убить кого-нибудь, гипотетически, кого из нас ты бы предпочёл?  
\- Харпер...  
\- Нет, ответь. Хоть раз в жизни скажи это вслух.  
\- Харпер... Я говорю...  
Я приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в эти удивительные глаза. Горячая волна прошла, осталось только пушистое тепло. Я снова почувствовал себя комфортно.  
\- Я знаю, что ты всего лишь человек в костюме магога, - сказал я и поцеловал его в глаза. - Мне нужно только найти молнию...  
***  
...Я вернулся в реальность. Вместо Харпера на меня снова смотрела Транс.  
\- Это... то, что будет? - спросил я, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Картинка была настолько реальной, что мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы избавиться от подступивших тошноты и головокружения.  
\- То, что может быть. И то, что ты хочешь, - ответила Транс, сжав мою руку.

 

Часть 2. Что лежит под плотью

Мотив - единственный оправдатель наших поступков.  
Он же наш самый рьяный обвинитель.  
Судья Нестор Престон 187 AFC

Проживая миллионы жизней, убивая и воскрешая, умирая и возрождаясь, возвращаясь и неизменно идя вперёд, вселенная не требует от тебя ничего, кроме веры в то, что ты - её центр. И всё вокруг тянется к тебе. Если ты потеряешь эту веру, вселенная распадётся. Она вообще держится исключительно на вере. Иногда я вижу, как всё разваливается, и только чудовищным усилием воли не проваливаюсь в вакуум. У меня есть Путь, и Путь этот - ось.  
Транс Джемини

\- Ха, я так и думал! - умничка Харпер опять предугадал события. Иногда я кажусь себе не худшим пророком, чем Транс. - Так значит Дилан, узнав о том, что я модернизировал Ахиллеса, послал тебя, чтобы я усовершенствовал его новую аватару? Ну ктооо бы мог подумать. Не стой там столбом, Райан, проходи, садись, чувствуй себя как дома. Сейчас Мастер Харпер Великолепный сделает из тебя такую конфетку... Не буду хвастаться, но ты видел Роми. Куколка, не правда ли?  
\- Да, но...  
\- Так, тут мы перенастроим, тут подлатаем, установим новый источник питания... Пока-пока, Райан, - и я помахал ему ручкой на прощание, оставшись с внутренностями несчастной (до встречи с СуперХарпером) аватары наедине.  
Сегодня у меня всё в руках летает. Ржавая консервная банка, которую подобрал Дилан из бог знает каких соображений, буквально расцвела, познакомившись с моими золотыми пальчиками. Я не чувствовал такого вдохновения с тех пор, как впервые прикоснулся к Андромеде. И присутствие голоРайана, возбуждённого своим новым домом, ничуть меня не раздражало. Я пропустил половину их с Диланом братания, но наслушался сегодня о кэпе столько лучисто-радостного, что чуть сам не влюбился. Умеет мистер Очарование-Хант быть эдаким солнышком для всех... аж тошнит, хотя на другое я, пожалуй, бы теперь и не согласился. Благодетель наш нас так пестует, что невольно привыкаешь. Наркотик, ей-богу. Чёрт, чего-то не хватает. Наверное, новых дифирамбов в честь нашего прославленного. Хочется поскорее закончить с основными делами и включить Райану сознание. Так мы и сделаем. Там будет ещё куча дел по доводке этого тЕльца до совершенства.  
Ауч, я думал, чего он набриолиненный ходит, мода такая что ли, а волосы-то, оказывается, одной массой налеплены. Ну, так не годится. Уж если делать, так делать. Если внутреннее совершенство под маркой Шеймуса Харпера будет прикрывать эдакое убожество снаружи, я от стыда сгорю. Понятно, значит, на эту работу мы поставим Транс, всё равно ведь припрётся рано или поздно...  
Ауч, ещё одно вопиющее безобразие. Райан-то у нас не мальчик. Ну, то есть вообще ни то ни сё. Тут я начинаю догадываться, что крылось за Дилоновским "модернизируешь там его... слегка...", никогда он не научится говорить прямо. И что мне теперь, гадать, какого пола Райаны ему нужны с его полугодичным застоем в личной жизни? Хотя нет, Молли последний раз здесь ночевала пару месяцев назад, вру.  
Я, конечно, могу превратить Райана в Риану, тем более, что с женщинами у меня опыт имеется... Но нет, Дилан меня тогда убьёт. Шутки шутками, но мне же потом всё переделывать... А значит, мне придётся с кого-то *это* лепить... И почему опять пошлости всякие в голову лезут? Нет, я не пойду просить Тира попозировать. Всё равно мои шутки кроме меня никто не понимает, за них меня либо бьют, либо смотрят как на умалишённого, что ещё хуже. По-моему единственный, кто может... мог оценить мои шутки, это Транс. По крайней мере, сиреневая. Нашей Золотой Лани явно не до шуток, впрочем, может оно и понятно, я бы тоже спятил, мотаясь по вселенной вдвоём с одноглазой немой Бекой.  
Легка на помине...  
\- Привет, Харпер, чем занимаешься?  
\- Стараешься быть вежливой?  
\- Не без этого, Харпер, не без этого... Помочь?  
\- Прекрасно знаешь, что да.  
\- Где у тебя запасной парик Роми?  
\- Там, на полке. Вставай и пой, спящая красавица! - ору я в лицо очумевшему от перезагрузки Райану. - Тестируйся. И не забывай комментировать мою работу. Мелочь, а приятно.  
\- Тестируюсь. О... А... Ого, - да, я завинтил ему-таки свой *самый* чувствительный эмоциональный блок, который всё равно пылился без надобности. Роми его наотрез отказывалась носить, а Райан мне показался изначально таким... в общем, либо Дилан меня убьёт, либо... сдержанно поблагодарит, это ж Дилан... Жаль, что он не андроид, иногда ему тоже хочется подрегулировать эмоциональную чувствительность...  
\- Не боишься, что Дилан тебе вставит по первое число, узнав, что ты втиснул ему...  
\- Не заканчивай фразу, Транс, *я* тебя понял, а кое-кому это не обязательно.  
\- Боишься, что он отреагирует на него как Роми?  
\- В смысле вытащит и будет топтать ногами? Нет, думаю, ему понравится. Райан, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Отпад... - мальчик явно тащится.  
\- Ты с себя, что ли, копировал? - да, пытаться что-то утаить от Транс Джемини равносильно выслеживанию тахионов.  
\- Да. Транс, и я *не* боюсь, что Дилан меня за это убьёт, - коронная ухмылочка, чтобы ей жизнь малиной не казалась.  
\- Неужели, - не будь я Шеймусом Желязны Харпером, если она не стянула мою ухмылку! - Так значит у Дилана новый предмет...  
\- Интереса? Ну, тебе лучше знать, ты, по крайней мере, при этом присутствовала, а я вчера...  
\- Фокусы показывал?  
\- Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу.  
\- Ты не имеешь это в виду, - она даже улыбаться перестала, хотя это было твёрдое убеждение. Видимо просто не любит, когда над этим шутят. Чёрт бы побрал моё не самое лучшее во вселенной чувство юмора. - Ты по нему скучаешь?  
Здрасти, приплыли... Об чём это у нас так разговор завернулся резко?  
\- Ты же у нас всё знаешь, вот и скажи.  
\- Я не читаю мысли, Харпер, и я не могу узнать что-то, пока это не случится или мне этого не скажут.  
\- Что-то я тебе всё равно не верю... Ну да ладно, так уж и быть. Раз уж мы тут ведём откровенную беседу о членах нашего экипажа, то я тебе отвечу. Да, я скучаю по нему.  
\- Я тоже...  
И тут у нас разговор застопорился. Если ей нужны ответы, пусть спрашивает, добровольно я ничего рассказывать не буду. Она хочет оживить воспоминания о том, как я ревел у неё на плече, когда он ушёл? Не выйдет. Это для *неё* произошло чёрт знает сколько лет назад, а у меня ещё и полгода не прошло. Сначала эта мерзость у меня в животе, потом предательство Бема, потом её... Я думал, я окочурюсь. Они были самыми близкими для меня существами, и оба, один за другим, как раз тогда, когда я больше всего в них нуждался...  
\- Иногда вероятностные жертвы причиняют очень много боли. Единственное спасение - это думать о том, что они были не напрасны. Уход Бема... меня... смерть Хёхне, всё это вероятностные жертвы. В результате которых ты, Харпер, остался жив. Будь благодарен им.  
Легко сказать. Я до сих пор злюсь на Бема. Он сбежал, оставив меня загибаться одного... Это жертва? В этом есть что-то жертвенное? Дешёвая философия искателей Пути: не двигайся и не дыши, а то не дай бог что-то изменишь.  
\- Ты же так не думаешь? Да, ты злишься на него, но неужели ты ему не доверяешь?  
\- А я вообще по природе параноик.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже злюсь на тебя за то, что ты усомнился во мне, и я злюсь на тебя за то, что ты сомневаешься в нём, но я прощаю тебя, потому что это всего лишь эмоции. Дотянись до своих чувств, и ты услышишь их песню. Она очень грустная, но, слыша её, ты становишься счастлив, настолько она прекрасна.  
Убил бы... Ну вот, она довела Райана до слёз.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы Бем не ушёл, я бы умер?  
\- Ты хочешь это увидеть?  
\- Что, свою смерть у Бема на руках? Неутешительное зрелище... Ладно, я всё понял...  
\- Боюсь, не достаточно. Мне нужно показать тебе что-то...  
Она бросила уже почти готовую новую причёску Райана и подошла ко мне. Вытащив у меня из рук инструменты, она взяла моё лицо в свои ладони и посмотрела на меня так, что у меня мурашки по спине поползли. Ещё секунда, и вместо Транс я увидел перед собой Эврику, тот самый её угол, где Бем обретался, пока мы не перешли на более комфортную Андромеду.  
\- Бем, ты здесь?  
\- Да, Транс, заходи.  
Я и не углядел его сначала - то, что я принял за кучу тряпья, пошевелилось и открыло глаза. Два сапфира в помойной яме. Глядя на него, веришь, что глаза - это окна души. Это не я думаю, мне кажется, это мысли Транс. Хотя они не лишены смысла...  
\- Ты в порядке? - Транс, ещё сиреневая, но уже серьёзная, подошла и села возле Бема на то, что ему там служило кроватью. Он только грустно на неё посмотрел.  
\- С тех пор, как произошло... это, ничего уже не будет в порядке.  
\- Путь неисповедим.  
\- Если ты говоришь о Пути, то мне кажется, что я с него сошёл. И не знаю, как вернуться, - Бем вздохнул, поёжившись - часть тряпок сползла с плеч.  
\- Но ты видишь его? - это был именно вопрос, а не утверждение. Да, Транс, я заметил. И у тебя бывают сомнения.  
\- Не знаю. Я верю, что он есть, но могу ли я идти по нему после того, как предал его?  
\- Ты никого не предавал, Бем.  
\- Твои слова - это слова утешения? Скажи Харперу, что он не умрёт.  
\- В чём ты себя обвиняешь? В том, что убивал, пытаясь спасти своих друзей, или в том, что не успел этого сделать?  
\- Ты видишь дальше, чем притворяешься, Транс Джемини. Когда я увидел Бездну, Бездна увидела меня. У неё тоже свой Путь, и она с него не свернёт. Мой Путь закончился, наткнувшись на её Путь.  
\- У всех нас один Путь. И ты это знаешь, - Транс почти что злилась.  
\- Сейчас я ничего не знаю.  
\- Я хотела бы тебе что-то показать, - и Транс так же, как минуту назад мне, посмотрела Бему в глаза. Всего на пару секунд, но у меня не осталось сомнений, что это было тоже, что сейчас она проделывает со мной, и Бем увидел гораздо больше, чем зрачки Транс.  
\- Это... то, что будет? - спросил Бем, трясясь всем телом. Что же она ему там показала?  
\- То, что может быть. И то, что ты хочешь, - и она замолчала, давая Бему прийти в себя.  
\- Но?  
\- Ты можешь пойти по этому пути, и у меня рука не поднимется тебя остановить. Но ты знаешь, что лёгкий путь ведёт в ад.  
\- Зачем ты пришла? - кажется, Бем понял, кто перед ним сидит.  
\- Предложить тебе выбор, который ты уже сделал.  
\- Я должен выбирать между... этим и смертью Харпера? Ты знаешь, что я выберу.  
\- Нет, если бы всё было настолько серьёзно, я бы сюда не пришла. Я ни на кого не взвалю такое бремя. Я слишком хорошо знаю, как это больно.  
\- Тогда?  
\- Есть другой способ спасти Харперу жизнь.  
\- Но он предполагает меня в качестве жертвы?  
\- Повторяю, я не пришла бы сюда, если бы это касалось чьей-то смерти.  
\- Тогда?  
\- Тогда не будет того, что я тебе показала. Никогда.  
\- К тому же это - не Путь, - кивнул Бем, начиная понимать ход мыслей Транс. Впрочем, даже я начал догадываться, несмотря на то, что не видел содержания показанного Бему ролика.  
\- Путь - это не сама любовь, Путь - это вера в неё.  
\- Зачем ты взвалила на меня такую ношу, богиня? - меня резануло это слово, но Преподобный, пожалуй, не вложил в него ни капли раболепства или поклонения, несмотря на его религиозность. Он просто констатирует факт. Это Транс откомментировала, не иначе. Скромница-разумница, блин...  
\- Пустота - вот самая страшная ноша для сердца.  
Я отдал бы свою любимую отвёртку за то, чтобы узнать, о чём Бем после этой фразы думал целых пять минут. У меня в голове только родилось что-то вроде "если Путь - это вера, то начало Пути - это надежда, а конец - любовь". Впрочем, боюсь, это опять была Транс.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что.  
И она встала, чтобы уйти.  
\- Бем...  
\- Да?  
\- Не говори никому про...  
\- Не беспокойся, у меня не будет случая. Ты же знаешь...  
...И я снова увидел Транс, Золотую Транс, сквозь кривое зеркало стоящих в глазах слёз.  
\- Вау, - я пошатнулся, и Транс усадила меня на "операционный" стол рядом с распотрошённым андроидом. - Меня от твоих фокусов...  
\- Ты больше не злишься на него?  
А чёрт его знает... Я же не знаю всех обстоятельств.  
\- Ты же знаешь, какой я параноик. Что ты там ему показала? От чего он отказался ради этого своего Пути?  
\- От тебя.  
Ну, можно было догадаться, но всегда лучше быть полностью уверенным...  
\- И не расспрашивай, в каком смысле...  
\- Да уж... без тебя догадался...  
\- Ты видишь дальше, чем притворяешься, Шеймус Желязны Харпер.  
\- А кто как-то сказал, что считает меня самым умным человеком во вселенной?  
\- Ну, я рада, что не ошиблась...  
\- Я тоже рад... Что не ошибся.  
\- А что это за штука? - нет, парню явно идёт его новый эмоциональный блок. Только посмотрите, с каким умильным лицом он смотрит на то, что держит у себя в руке.  
\- Ты всё ещё уверен, что Дилану понравится новый Райан?  
\- Ладно, ладно, уговорила... - и я с фырканьем отобрал у аватары Ахиллеса его будущее мужское достоинство. - Ты за этим сюда пришла?  
\- И за этим тоже.  
\- Как ты думаешь, у них это серьёзно? - вырубив андроида, я вынул суперчувствительный эмоциональный блок и начал искать обычный на замену.  
\- Зная Дилана... Десять из десяти, что он влюбился гораздо сильней, чем предполагает. Только когда он это поймёт, будет уже поздно.  
\- В плохом смысле?  
\- Типун тебе на язык, Харпер. Дилан стержень, вокруг которого всё вьётся. Хватит с него боли с Сарой и невозможностью иметь среднестатистическую семью. Чем лучше Дилану - тем лучше всем остальным.  
\- Что-то вроде того, что он твой самый любимый цветок? - давненько я хотел спросить. Не то чтобы я был таким любопытным...  
\- Нет, Харпер, Дилан - дерево.  
\- Любимое дерево? - если она думает, что я отступлюсь, то она ошибается. Надоело мне, что она столько знает обо мне, а я о ней... ну, не совсем ничего... но согласитесь, это было бы честно, я только что почти признался ей в том, что чуть не влюбился в магога (откровенность с самим собой мне ещё обойдётся в пару бессонных ночей, но это мы оставим на десерт), пусть выкладывает хоть что-нибудь о своей личной жизни, о которой я знаю только то, что она смотрит на нашу команду также, как и я сам - с изрядной долей влюблённости в каждого. Но есть же "тот самый". И уж если она знает, что для меня это... я оставлю это на обещанные бессонные ночи... то мне тоже хотелось бы приоткрыть завесу её таинственности.  
\- Бем вернётся, - ну вот зачем врать, что она не умеет читать мысли?  
\- Я это знаю. Вернее...  
\- Ты в это веришь.  
\- Ну, просто я знаю, когда ты врёшь.  
\- И когда я соврала?  
\- Бему, когда сказала, что этого не будет никогда. И думаю, Бем это тоже понял.  
\- Вообще-то... Нет, тогда я действительно не видела.  
Не люблю неловкое молчание.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Сейчас я вижу.  
\- И что ты видишь?  
\- Харпер...  
\- Тогда ответь на предыдущий вопрос.  
\- Ох, Харпер... - вздохнула она, причёсывая нашего гостя, который уже очнулся и вполне адекватно реагировал, то есть смущённо молчал, поглядывая на меня исподлобья, пока я ковырялся у него там, куда доступ после меня будет закрыт для всех, исключая Дилана... Если тот конечно решится... Мало того, что мужчина, так ещё и андроид. Нет, не так. Мало того, что андроид, так ещё и мужчина. Да, теперь точно - мужчина.  
\- Ну и? - я уже сочувствовал Дилану. Даже зная о том, что чувство взаимно, нелегко преодолеть те самые заветные полметра... опять-таки оставим на уже упоминавшиеся бессонные ночи. По крайней мере, Райан не волосат и не когтист. Либо я извращенец, либо для меня внешняя красота имеет мало значения. И то и другое страшно, и то и другое повергает меня в шок, и то и другое выворачивает известного вам и мне Шеймуса Желязны Харпера наизнанку. Если я переживу эти самые бессонные ночи...  
\- Да.  
\- Что? - встрепенулся я. Чего да-то?  
\- Дилан - тот самый.  
\- И когда-нибудь...  
\- Пока я этого не вижу.  
\- Но ты веришь?  
\- Угадал, Харпер, угадал.  
\- Хм... Райан?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты можешь мне кое-что обещать?  
\- Да?  
\- Обещай, что покажешь Дилану, какие я сделал тебе изменения.  
\- Да, конечно, - интересно, он настолько наивен, или?..  
\- Все.  
Он краснеет до корней новых волос, любовно уложенных Транс. Этот эмоциональный блок тоже ничего, сойдёт.  
\- И я бы хотел проверить, всё ли работает... Вы с Диланом не проведёте испытания?  
Он просто-таки багровеет. Это тебе за Транс, похититель сердец.  
\- Харпер... - ну зачем так укоризненно? Что я такого сделал? Всего лишь представил, что кто-то вот также с Бемом... Впрочем, мне интересно было бы пообщаться с этим извращенцем... Хотя бы на предмет мотивов... - Харпер, не злись на него, он не виноват.  
\- А что? Я просто хочу быть уверенным в том, что Дилан не останется без десерта. Одно дело завалить девку, которая сама на тебя кидается, а другое - аватару крейсера. Уж я-то знаю, как это трудно...  
\- Харпер! Райан, не слушай этого идиота, Дилан любит тебя больше, чем сексуальный объект.  
\- Только он этого не осознаёт, а когда осознает, будет поздно, - да, я знаю, что я идиот, не надо мне об этом ещё раз напоминать. - Всё, я пошёл отсюда, - капитулировал я, "прикрутив последний винтик".  
И пошёл я отсюда навстречу бутылке чего-нибудь спиртного и долгим бессонным ночам... Оставив Транс разбираться с маленьким испуганным существом, которое до боли напомнило мне меня самого.

 

Часть 3. Что глубже бездны

Любовь победит всё. Или это уже не любовь.  
По определению.  
Маюд Рекю Грюн "Жизнеописания" CY 8936

Я позволяю решать другим.  
Но последнее слово остаётся за мной.  
Я решаю, кто будет решать.  
Но в конечном итоге всё будет так, как решит судьба.  
Я живу одновременно в миллиардах параллельных вселенных.  
Но на самом деле существует только одна.  
Я влияю на исход битв.  
Но не умею их предотвращать.  
Я уйду и вернусь.  
Но ничего не изменится.  
Я блуждаю в лабиринте своего разума.  
Но вы никогда в нём не потеряетесь.  
Я знаю, что бездна станет горой.  
Но тогда гора превратится в бездну.  
Я ось.  
Но не в моих силах прекратить вращение.  
Транс Джемини

Транс как-то сказала, что судьба весьма иронична. Ты вроде имеешь выбор, и в то же время не имеешь его. Вот и сейчас я вроде имею выбор, но в то же время напрочь его лишён. Я не верю в Путь, хотя уважаю Бемовскую религиозность, но зато я верю в простые чуть не сказал человеческие отношения.  
\- Хочешь поговорить с Транс? Ладно, понял. Очередная консультация. Ты не слишком-то налегай, а то я ревновать начну... Или завидовать...  
Голограмма хихикнула, спрятав лицо в рукава своей синей хламиды - то ли он достал ещё несколько таких же, то ли до сих пор носит одну и ту же, надо будет спросить. Я о нём забочусь, это весьма приятное занятие, между прочим, чтоб вы знали.  
\- Ладно, нечего хихикать, я как бы уже иду, так что... - и я выключил передатчик. Бродить по коридорам с парящей голограммой Бема под ручку я не рискую, не то чтобы все наши ещё не спали, но сейчас на Андромеде стало так людно... Иногда я ненавижу этих снующих туда-сюда... Я люблю работать один. Но всё, что мне удалось отвоевать, это маленькую мастерскую. Спасибо Роми, они не слишком меня достают. Только под ногами иногда путаются. Вот Беке нравится командная работа, она со своими пилотами уже сбраталась так, что каждого по имени знает.  
Ну вот мы и дошли. Транс до сих пор ночует на Эврике, уж не знаю, почему. Иногда к ней заходит Роми, чтобы отдохнуть. Даже богиням и аватарам нужно отдыхать. От нас, смертных. Ну оно впрочем логично.  
\- Привет, к тебе можно? - я вежливо постучался, хотя знал, что она меня уже ждёт. Но такого я не ожидал. Она вздрогнула от моего голоса и, не поворачиваясь, попросила тихим хриплым голосом:  
\- Уходи, Харпер.  
\- Я не вовремя? - перекосило меня. Уж могла предупредить заранее.  
\- Прости.  
\- Это ты прости... - уже было ретировался я, но тут она всхлипнула. Можете меня бить ногами, но у меня непроизвольная реакция на плачущих женщин. Своеобразная. Я тихо вышел и быстренько сгонял до ближайшей заначки. Я знаю только один способ успокоить плачущую женщину. И это, разумеется, алкоголь. Помнится, ещё будучи на Эврике, Бека очень часто прибегала к этому способу успокоения себя.  
\- А теперь можно? - уже чуть ли не по наглому ввалился в оранжерею я.  
\- Заходи, - решилась она, разглядывая бутылку. - Где достал?  
\- Мои источники предпочитают оставаться инкогнито.  
\- Ну да и хрен с ними, - приложилась она к горлу, размазав по своим золотистым щёчкам вполне обыкновенные прозрачные и наверняка солёные слёзы.  
\- Какие выражения от дамы... Что случилось-то? Надеюсь, ты не оплакиваешь наши будущие смерти?  
\- Даже не шути так, - надулась она ещё больше, хлопнувшись на стул и также размашисто грохнув бутылкой об стол. - Присаживайся, - пригласила она меня широким жестом, и я забрался в гамак. Тогда уж прилёживайся, так как мне стоило больших усилий, чтобы уравновесить там себя так, чтобы не смотреть в потолок.  
\- Ну, что всё-таки случилось?  
\- Дилан.  
\- Что, случился Дилан? Да, это с ним бывает. Как возьмёт-возьмёт, да как случится-случится. Прямо тебе на бошку... Пару раз он так до слёз случался и у меня. Если ты конечно не имеешь в виду... Подробности будут? - с тех пор, как Транс призналась мне, что Дилан имеет в её жизни особое значение, я стал более резко реагировать на выходки нашего кэпа. Хотя последнее время, признаюсь, я был несколько рассеян. Ну сами понимаете, пора любви, пора страданий... Впрочем, боюсь, меня простят за невнимательность.  
\- Я тут... А он... Я ведь только на него и... А он меня так... Да что он знает... Как он может... Я...  
\- Я могу, конечно, предположить, что это связано с какими-то его будущими или нереализованными грехами... - она посмотрела на меня исподлобья так, что мне захотелось себя ударить. - Или то, что этот гад совсем тебя не ценит, - эта стандартная фраза требовалась Беке, когда она запивала элем своего очередного неудавшегося ухажёра. Это тоже рефлекс, извиняйте. Да, утешитель богинь из меня право слово дерьмовый.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что ты богиня любви?  
\- Много раз, - захлебнулась она слезами, соплями и элем. - Только вот сапожник... без сапог...  
Уууу, какой запущенный случай... Тут я вспомнил о передатчике, на другом конце которого терпеливо... или не очень... ждал меня Бем. Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным...  
\- Хочешь поговорить с Бемом? Не скажу, что он искушён в любовных делах больше чем я, хотя в этом направлении он подвижки кое-какие делает, благодаря мне же, но боюсь, что тебе больше нужна консультация другого характера.  
Она что-то такое утвердительное, рискнул я предположить, пробулькала, и я, вынув себя из гамака, поставил на стол передатчик. Кроме Транс о нём не знал никто. Я всё ещё не был готов к выходу из подполья. Хватает и того, что я признался в этом самому себе. Мало того, и ему тоже, что было тоже, скажу я вам, не такой лёгкой задачкой, несмотря ни на что. А Транс и так всё знает.  
\- Ну эта... Я выйду, - включив передатчик, я оставил их вдвоём.  
Я пошёл в старую комнату Бема. Впрочем, он так и не стал устраиваться на борту Андромеды, как и Транс. Эврика была для них возможно символом дома. Первое место, где они почувствовали себя дома. Вот и тогда, снова ступив на Эврику, он так здесь и оставался все три дня. Со мной... Я сел на кровать, которую общими усилиями нам удалось превратить в более гигиенически приемлемую версию, и ухмыльнулся, вспоминая. Хотя мы не расставались визуально почти ни на день с тех пор, мне не хватает его прикосновений. Я ненавижу себя за это, но я рад, что он теперь почти человек. Я продолжаю себя уверять, что я рад за него, что он заслужил не чувствовать себя чудовищем, но на самом деле втайне верю, что его преображение было сотворено специально для меня. Впрочем, кто его знает... Я попытался спросить у Транс, не была ли это её подружка, но вы же её знаете... Она только повторяла, что всё это было чудо, сотворённое специально для Бема. Ну да, разумеется, но в выгоде, по-моему, теперь мы оба. Значит это "чудо" было сотворено и для меня тоже. Я эгоист, эгоистом и останусь. Единственное, что меня в таком случае смущает, почему тогда это чудо не превратило Бема в девушку. У магогов, между прочим, пола нет, если кто не в курсе, так что технически... Вот насчёт технически-то мне ничего узнать и не довелось. Благо Транс пасла нас не хуже сторожевой собаки.  
Впрочем, нам было на самом деле не до этого. Бем изучал особенности физиологии, которых лишены магоги. Он, конечно, знал теоретически, что это такое, но, клянусь, когда он впервые сделал ка-ка, он проклял то "чудо", которое сделало его человеком. А ещё он раза два описался, по тем же причинам. Мне пришлось возиться с ним, как с ребёнком, чему я, если честно, был несказанно рад. Это было так... по-домашнему. Я был единственный, кому он мог доверить подобные трудности, а он единственный, с кем мне по-настоящему легко, особенно теперь, без всего этого внешнего антуража, который меня всегда смущал, если не в одну сторону, то в другую. Теперь меня ничего в нём не смущает, даже мокрые штаны. Я всё-таки уговорил его носить под хламидой что-нибудь ещё. Это тоже было одно из новых неприятных приобретений - сквозняк.  
Пожалуй, единственным приятным новым открытием для него за этот короткий период стал поцелуй. Наш первый и единственный. С голограммой-то не очень поцелуешься. Для чего в своё время была создана Роми, кстати говоря. Я до сих пор её люблю, но это уже переросло влюблённость в красивую куколку. Она свой, друг, как и все остальные. Я также люблю Транс, и Дилана, и Беку, и Тира. В каждого я был влюблён поначалу, и каждый теперь стал для меня тем, чем стал. Кроме Бема. Возможно, потому что в него я никогда не был влюблён. Я очень долго просто привыкал к нему, потом я начал понимать, что восхищаюсь им, потом я заметил, что пытаюсь отделить его от его магогской оболочки, которая была неприятна нам обоим, всегда помня о том, кто живёт в этих голубых глазах... И сейчас, когда он предстал перед миром таким, каким видел себя сам, я почувствовал, что уже давно и безнадёжно люблю его. Как бы черт побери патетично это не звучало. И для меня он больше, чем просто друг. Для меня он - дом. Семья. Когда я думаю о нём, я чувствую себя счастливым. Даже когда мне грустно.  
Я хотел бы иметь настоящую семью - жить вместе, иметь общих детей... У меня очень традиционные взгляды на семейные ценности, может потому что я землянин. Колыбель человечества хоть и обветшала, но всё также баюкает. А может я просто зажрался... В любом случае, у меня всё равно нет выбора, даже если мне придётся выбирать... Как когда-то Бему. Хотя лучше бы всё выбрали за меня, и я даже не хочу знать, из чего именно выбиралось. У меня есть свои планы на будущее. Может, они и не сходятся с планами всевышнего, зато они мои собственные. Бем сколько угодно может твердить о Пути и Боге, а Транс пугать своими прогнозами, я всё равно верю только в одно - в то, что вселенная, в которой нет любви, не имеет право на существование. Возможно, если меня лишат моего законного права... Может, я простой бортмеханик, но и у нас кое-какие секреты имеются... Да, бойтесь нас, бойтесь... Мы, Шеймус Желязны Харпер Первый, страшны в гневе, и лучше Нас не злить.  
Она нашла меня даже пьяная. Бухнулась на койку рядом. Вручила мне передатчик.  
\- Ну, полегчало?  
\- Угу. Хотя... Да ну его... Знаешь, какое Дилан дерево? Помнишь, я говорила, что он дерево?  
\- Помню.  
\- Ну так вот. Он - дуб.  
\- Понятно... Надеюсь, это лечится...  
И тут она подняла на меня взгляд... И я зарёкся когда-либо смотреть ей в глаза, когда она пьяная... Лучше сразу ей их завязывать. В общем, такие пироги - меня опять засосало в эти невозможно большие глаза, которые меня последнее время пугают всё больше и больше. На этот раз я явно был не в прошлом, наконец мне показали возможное будущее. Если мне сейчас придётся выбирать... Смотри вышеупомянутое... Дрожи, вселенная, злой Харпер идёт...  
***  
Я смотрю на Бездну. А Бездна смотрит на меня. Вокруг стоят магоги, но они не трогают нас. Когда мы снова оказались здесь, я в первую очередь испугался за Харпера, но они не тронули и его. Нас влекли к Бездне, но не причиняли зла. Я понял, что то, что должно было случиться, происходит сейчас. Шум боя остался позади. Огненный взгляд Бездны прожигает меня насквозь. Он презирает меня, за то, что я отринул не только все устремления своего народа, но даже и плоть саму. Но ты ведь знаешь, что меня родили таким по ошибке? Что мать моя ожидала ребёнка, и душа его перешла в мерзкий кусок слизи, который съел её изнутри. Ты знал это с самого начала. И ты должен ненавидеть меня за это, и за то, что из моей плоти вышли и все прочие отступники твоей любимой расы. Потомки Тиамы. И Лайдж. Мой Лайдж.  
Нас держат за плечи, меня и Харпера, но не Лайджа. Он совсем близко к Бездне. Я вижу, как его влечёт к нему. И как Бездна жадно ловит своим горящим взором его любопытный взгляд. Лайджу полтора года, но он растёт как магог - уже перегнал Харпера. Его черты лица ещё человечней, чем мои теперешние. У меня нет выхода - я должен отдать своё дитя Бездне. Шеймус ещё не знает, он не понимает, что происходит, он боится за Лайджа. Я боюсь только за Транс. Она сказала, что если им обоим удастся сохранить равновесие, у вселенной будет шанс выжить. Бездна не должен полностью перейти на сторону добра. Потому что его судьба связана с судьбой Транс. А Транс, перешедшая на сторону зла... О таком я предпочитаю даже не думать. Она вверила мне нашу судьбу, но есть ли у нас выбор? Путь жесток к отдельным особям. Если сейчас произойдёт полное преображение Бездны, как гласит пророчество, лишившись одного зла, вселенная приобретёт другое, гораздо более сильное, и погибнет в муках. Есть ли у нас хоть какие-то права перед Путём? Каждый наш неверный шаг подстерегает тупик.  
Когда-то Транс говорила, что ни за что не взвалит ни на кого выбор между жизнью и смертью. Но сейчас она сделала это, потому что Путь теперь раздваивается на мне. Только я могу решить, куда он завернёт. И у меня нет выбора. Счастье всегда такое короткое, если не быть осторожным. Но разве мы можем предотвратить конец? Только отодвинуть его. И снова мы отодвигаем его чужим горем, чужими страданиями. Счастье приближает конец, оно неизменно ведёт в тупик. И только несчастье может продолжить Путь. Продлить агонию мира.  
Чтобы бездна не стала горой, мне придётся превратить её в долину. Гора тоже станет долиной, но вселенная продолжит своё существование, ибо гора до неба стала бы такой же глубокой бездной, и вселенная провалилась бы в неё. Иногда кто-то может стать на пути Пути. Но Путь должен продолжаться. Даже без нас.  
Лайдж и Бездна уже совсем близко друг от друга. Любовь, которую Бездна впервые открыл мне, уже изливается из него на моего ребёнка. И Лайдж чувствует её тоже. Время предназначения настало. Бездна превращается в гору. Я вижу, как Лайдж протягивает к нему свои руки. Чудо свершилось. В голове Бездны уже выстраиваются планы облагораживания магогов, вселенского мира и процветания всех рас. Наивность и энтузиазм влюблённости... Разрушит всё на своём пути. Гора, выросшая над Бездной, заслонит Солнце. Транс сказала, что когда она пережила это в своей многовариантной вселенной, больше всего её испугало не то, что она погрузит мир во мрак, а взгляда на себя со стороны. Ей казалось, что она защищается, защищается от ослепительного света, выжигающего всё на своём пути. Трудно осознавать, что ты ничем не отличаешься от своего противника, кроме плюса или минуса. Но это поможет ей легче принять своё будущее равновесие.  
Бездна почувствовал то, что я собираюсь сделать, но помешает ли он мне? Ведом ли ему Путь? Или он ослеп от собственных чувств?  
Магогам его новый Путь ещё не ведом, и это единственная брешь в этом Пути.  
Нас уводят из холла, Лайдж провожает нас глазами, но не беспокоится - Бездна обещал ему, что с нами ничего не случится. Я даю знать не знающему это Харперу, что он мог бы воспользоваться припрятанным специально для этого случая устройством, и магоги, держащие его, падают. Но количества газа не хватает на всех наших конвоиров - я уменьшил его втайне от него. И мы принимаем бой. Несмотря на то, что им было приказано нас не трогать, мои бывшие соплеменники бросаются на нас, чтобы остановить. Но наш побег не даст ничего.  
\- Ваш бог предал вас, твари, он задумал превратить ваш народ в более совершенных существ. Вроде меня и моего ребёнка. Вам дан приказ не убивать нас и не причинять нам вреда, разве так поступают с мясом? Это потому что я не мясо, я выше вас, твари, и скоро Бездна заменит вас на таких как я, - я произношу речь, уже будучи схваченным, Харпер всё ещё отбивается. Надеюсь, Бездна не предусмотрел этого, и мне не придётся применять мини-бомбу. Да, они проглотили мою наживку, они ощерили на меня свои пасти, они втыкают в меня свои когти. Я вижу, как Харпер бросается мне на помощь, и его тоже насаживают на когтистую лапу. Прости меня, мой любимый. У меня не было выбора. Путь сжирает всех, кто становится на его пути. Он продолжится на нашей крови и костях. Мы всё равно бы когда-нибудь умерли. Нам повезло, что мы хотя бы на миг оказались на самой середине Пути, и нас размозжило Колесо, а не сгнили безвестными на его обочине...  
***  
\- Я не понял... - у меня до сих пор во рту стоял вкус собственной крови.  
\- Я не хочу... - заныла Транс. - Я не хочу этого.  
\- Да, мне тоже что-то неохота... - невесело ухмыльнулся я. - Только я ничего не понимаю. У нас с Бемом будет ребёнок?  
\- Если он будет, обязательно будет это, и это будет единственный способ... Я не хочу....  
\- Значит нам нельзя иметь детей? Замечательно... Ладно, мы не будем заводить детей. Теперь ты довольна?  
\- Нет, он нужен. Без него Бездна разрушит вселенную.  
\- Тогда это - единственное, что нам остаётся?  
\- Нет, вы могли бы остаться в живых, но тогда мир разрушу я.  
\- Почему? - что-то в этом всём я недопонял...  
\- Потому что Бездна убьет Дилана. А я слишком... человек. Они думали, что это единственный способ научить меня думать не снаружи, а изнутри. Но если умрёт Дилан... Я видела это... - она начала откровенно рыдать. А я думал, разговор с Бемом пошёл ей на пользу...  
\- Тогда единственный вариант - этот. Но ты его не хочешь?  
\- Да...  
\- У меня нет слов. А можно было меня избавить от участи знать свою участь? - я начинал сердиться... вот придёт сердитый Харпер... и всем устроит.  
\- Ну ты же самый умный человек во вселенной, ну посоветуй что-нибудь!  
Здрасти. Приплыли. Впрочем, оно и правильно. Есть такая вещь, как элемент ожиданности. Насколько я понимаю, там я был в полных непонятках, что происходит. А знание - уже полпобеды. У меня ещё куча времени, чтобы придумать что-нибудь. Только что я могу придумать, если вариант всего один?  
\- А почему этот вариант поможет тебе не превратиться в супербанши, а Бездне - не стать новым мессией?  
\- Если магоги убьют вас, это будет большой трещиной в отношениях Бездны и Лайджа. Он будет более осторожен и осмотрителен. Влюблённость - очень опасное чувство, если его обладатель обладает такой властью. Также, как и горе от потери любимого... Мы должны сохранить равновесие, не допустить сильных всплесков чувств.  
\- Слушай, а Дилан... Он вообще же в любом случае когда-нибудь умрёт... Ну, от старости... Это как, нормально? - я начал беспокоиться о каких-то странных вещах, вместо того, чтобы подумать о том, что меня сейчас с Бемом походя принесли в жертву обстоятельствам.  
Она замотала головой.  
\- Что, не умрёт?  
\- Раньше я не была уверена, но сейчас...  
\- И что?  
\- Да ничего, - сказала она уже резко. Мне пришло в голову, что она трезвеет и начинает жалеть о своей откровенности.  
\- Однажды ты уже потеряла Дилана...  
Наверное мне не надо было этого говорить, но внезапная догадка просто сорвалась у меня с языка.  
\- Знаешь, пожалуй, ты чересчур умный для смертного, - огрызнулась она и встала.  
\- Так может, Бездна тоже пережил нечто подобное? И не стоит так резко? Может такие вещи надо давать медленно, по чайной ложке?  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, как это больно, - прошипела она.  
\- Кажется, я всё-таки знаю, как это больно, - перед глазами у меня до сих пор стоял окровавленный Бем. - Хотя что я, смертный, могу хорошего предложить...  
Она вышла, резко повернувшись, а у меня осталось на сердце очень нехорошее предчувствие. Сколько раз мы так мотаемся по кругу, всё никак не придя к совершенству? Сколько раз она протаскивала нас по этим коридорам времени и протискивалась туда сама?  
\- Перфекционистка, - выругался я вслух.  
Впрочем, а что в этом плохого?


End file.
